Colours of Death
by Nighttime Wish
Summary: What if Erika originally hated Kraven? What if Kraven used to cherish Erika more than his own life? What if Kraven finally accepted Celene was not his, would Erika still want him? A tale of love, betrayal, jealousy, pain and humility.
1. Chapter 1: White

**Colours of Death **by Nighttime Wish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Underworld or the related characters. All I own are my own ideas and no one will take them from me!

**Chapter 1: White**

Kraven watches as the girl plays in her home with her little brother and sisters. Her mother sits by the fireplace, her belly swollen, knitting a wool cap. Their father is whittling in another corner of the room. Outside the gale blows without stopping, but the family within the cottage does not feel anything as they last through the night.

Kraven has watched her for quite some time. She had 4 siblings. The eldest sister was already married and expecting her first born. The girl Kraven watched was next, and after her were 2 other younger sisters and one brother along with another child on the way. In the shadows of the night, none within the cottage could see him, but he could only see her.

She leaned forward then, her brown frock low enough that it showed off a little of her chest without being too revealing. He hissed in contempt. So far, in the 200 years of his immortal life, Kraven had never wanted another's blood as he wanted hers now. It was embarrassing. He growled low in his throat. The sound was meant to carry, but only she heard it. She lifted her head and looked out the window. Her dark green grey eyes riveting on him. He drew a breath, but he knew she couldn't see him. Soon after that, her sister caught her attention and she looked away.

Kraven stepped backwards with a silent vow. He would be back for the girl. After all, he had orders to kill the father, so the whole family would have to be dealt with.

His chance came a few nights later. The girl's father had been a little late coming home and Kraven had Soren intercept his journey back home. After that, the only person who posed even a little threat within the house was the girl.

Kraven knew his men would deal with the mother and children, so he himself lured the girl out. He crept into the barn, the animals sensed a predator and started shifting about. No doubt the girl worried it was a fox trying to get at the rabbits again. He felt the exact moment that she stepped into the barn. She was in a white flannel nightgown with a grey shawl thrown over her shoulders. In one hand she held an oil lamp.

She cooed to the animals. After she hooked the lamp up she bent over them. Her long blonde hair felling over one shoulder. Kraven stepped from the shadows, deliberately making a noise. She gasped when she saw him, but before she could scream, Kraven had his hand around her throat, pressing her back into a beam.

She was frozen in horror. No doubt she had heard of creature such as him. Creatures of the night, abominations, oddities of nature, spawn of the devil. Slowly, as is to make each move more pronounced, Kraven pulled the shawl from her shoulders and gathered her blonde hair to one side. Her eyes were as wide as saucers now as she gasped for air. Her exposed skin glowed white in the moonlight, a siren's temptation.

He leaned in closer, taking a wiff of her heady scent. The blood in her jugular tempted him. He knew his men were in the house, and he knew when they killed her mother, not quite silently. The scent of blood hit him hard and he was reminded he had not fed that night. Kraven could feel his canines lengthening.

The girl must have seen them as her attempts to free herself became more pronounced. Kraven buried his head in the crook of her neck, and then, the warm, life-giving substance was flowing endlessly into his mouth. The taste was dissimilar from anything else he had ever drank. Her blood called out to him, almost begging to be taken from her body. Her struggles had lessened now, so he released his chokehold.

One hand he used to tilt her head, wrapping it around the nape of her neck and the other he held her arm so she wouldn't move. Her small hands had come up to pull at his arms. Small whimpering protests issued from her throat. He couldn't stop. She was just too delectable. He could hear her siblings' voices behind him. But his men held them back.

She was no longer moving. Kraven removed his bloodstained mouth. Her eyes were dull, but there was still life in her almost bloodless body. A thought entered Kraven's mind…he would turn her. Make sure she lived forever and served him. Her siblings he would bring them back to the keep and when they grew they would become suppliers of blood to the coven, just as other humans were kept in the keep.

Using a nail he sliced the palm of his hand and pressed it over her mouth. She refused to drink, so Kraven pinched her nose. And finally she did drink. When she finished, Kraven let her drop to the ground. Her sisters screamed as she writhed and jerked on the hay strewn floor.

Kraven gave a contemptuous smirk, oh yes, she would do nicely. He had made a good choice in turning her undead. She was beautiful and headstrong. He would enjoy forcing her to submit.

**AN: **I realized no one has truly ever written a Kraven/Erika airing that didn't involve Erika losing. So I started one. Hopefully other writers take this up as well. However to those who actually write Kraven/erika stories where it's a win-win situation, I apologise for my prior comment.


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow

**Colours Of Death **by Nighttime Wish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Underworld or the related characters. All I own are my own ideas and no one will take them from me!

**Chapter 2: Yellow**

Erika smashed another vase. She cared not that each piece was at least a century or two old. The hunger clawed at her insides, threatening to tear her apart. She screamed yet again. It had been 2 weeks since the vampire had drained her dry in her family's barn, forcing her three siblings to watch as she died and became undead. When she had stopped twitching, the vampire had let her siblings approach. Let loose from their restraints, they raced with tears on their faces to their still sister. Their small hands shook her shoulders and arms, desperate to get her to move. When she did, she had snatched Marta up and immediately gone for her neck. The scream from Lyle shook her from her craze.

Disgusted, she had practically thrown her sister down and ran from the barn. She ran until she reached the river at the edge of the compound and crashed to her knees, sobbing. She leaned over the bank and a droplet fell, breaking the surface of the water. Erika put her hand to her throat and winced, pulling it away. She let out another strangled cry as her fingers came away stained with blood. She plunged straight into the water heedless of the current pulling her down. All the thoughts on her mind were to clean the smell of blood off her person. She hastily scrubbed at her neck, the frigid water searing the double puncture wounds on her neck. The tears poured down her face mingling with the river water.

"That will not change what has happened."

Erika disregarded the voice.

"You'd best come out of there. It's cold."

Again she ignored him. In the back of her mind a thought registered, '_Now that probably wasn't very smart. He's a predator, and a strong one too._'

Then there was splashing in the water before Erika was harshly wrenched about to face him. He had lost his helm along the way and his face was illuminated by the moonlight. He snarled at her as she tried to slap him and his eyes flashed electric blue. She quieted. His gaze dipped to her neck and something flashed in his eyes. Somewhere along the way, his hand had become tangled in her hair as he slowly tipped her head backwards.

His tongue flicked her pulse. She shut her eyes, thinking that he might again rob her of her life's blood. But it wasn't her blood that he was after, she realized that as she felt his tongue chase a drop of water down the slope of her neck over the hollows of her collar-bone. When he reached the top of her night gown he paused to slip a button loose, then another, and another.

However when she suddenly heard young voices, she had no idea where the strength came from, but she managed to push the fiend away. "Erika! Erika!" the children cried.

He held out a hand to her, "Come with me. Take to the night. You are mine anyway."

Erika's eyes widened in disgust, "I'd sooner die than come with you."

He laughed, cold and callous, "Well then my dear, as you're already dead, you won't mind coming with me anyway."

She spat at him, somehow she was full of unwise decisions tonight, "I'll wait until daybreak. I'll kill myself! I will not become one like you!"

He sighed in exasperation, "Well then, let me put my proposal another way. Come with me," he pointed to the bank, "Or what's left of your beloved _family_ will follow." Slowly Erika turned her head, and saw Lyle, Marta and Maisie held at sword point.

She trembled with rage. "No. Well then, I have no choice." And that was the last she had heard before her world had gone black.

When Erika had woken, she found herself on an enormous four-poster bed in a beautiful room. But there was no one around. And that was the way it had been for two weeks. No sign of any other beings except her. Slowly the hunger had begun to grow on her. She felt weaker, almost as though she was wasting away.

She spent most of her time sleeping and crying while she intermittently broke ornaments. While she looked for yet another thing to vent her rage upon, the doors opened and admitted the most stunning woman Erika had ever had the pleasure of beholding.

The woman passed a critical eye over her and by the time she was done, Erika was bristling. "Well. You aren't much. But I guess with some grooming you could endeavor to look pretty."

Alright, Erika took that back, she was like a rose. Beautiful, but with many thorns!

The woman swept out of the room and commanded Erika to follow. Wordlessly she did. As soon as she stepped out of the room. Erika knew she was in a manor. Cavernous ceilings, Multiple works of art and of course the number of people lying about. But on a closer examination, these _people_ were just like that monster that had destroyed her life.

"I have no idea why Kraven turned you. You and your siblings would have made such tasty meals." Erika shuddered at the woman's cold tone. "Hurry up Erika. We don't have all night!"

"How did you know my name?" Erika asked surprised.

She laughed, "Kraven told me. Apparently, he's been watching you and took an interest. You would not believe the trouble he has gone through. Marcus and Viktor were furious. He should be out any moment."

Slowly, Erika was shown around the manor/castle. "It's almost mid-morning now so we do not touch the curtains." Erika's ears twitched, morning meant sunlight, and it would be so welcomed after two weeks with only firelight. At least she would see the sun one last time before she died. And with throwing all caution to the wind, Erika ran for one of the heavy drapes heedless of the shout to stop.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kraven was just coming down the steps from the upstairs room where he had faced the elders for his little slip up when he heard Amelia give a shout. Curious he peaked over the banister to the second floor below him. What he saw made him give his own cry of warning. His newly acquired possession was running to the heavy curtains that kept the sunlight from falling onto the castle halls, assumedly she was going to open them.

_50 paces…_

_20 paces…_

And she pulled the curtains open before he could stop her. Thankfully, The hallway was quite narrow and it was dark enough on either side for no one else to get injured. Kraven watched her, his pace faltering a little.

She stood in the sunlight, her eyes closed as she let a small smile slip onto her lips. Her eyes slowly opened and her lips parted ever so slightly. Her yellow hair gleamed, the sunlight making it glow like a halo of gold.

Then her features contorted, as though in pained surprise. She screamed, her pained cried hastening his steps. He slammed into her, successfully getting her out of the sun's rays. She writhed below him as he shouted for someone to close the drapes. Once he was satisfied they were shut tight he got off her.

Erika was a mess, the skin on her face, neck and arms was burned almost to the bone. She was bleeding and her screams showed the amount of agony she was in. He himself hadn't come out unscathed. After all he did receive a full two second blast of midday sunlight. But his wounds were just mild burns.

He cradled her head up onto his shoulder. There was no time to get her to his chambers before he gave her blood. With his teeth, he tore the wrist of his own hand and pressed it to her mouth. She hadn't eaten in two weeks. Overcome with hunger, she fed voraciously. Kraven didn't remove his hand until he felt she had had enough and then some.

He did finally manage to coax her that she had drunk her fill. Someone had the thought to close the drapes, and as Kraven rose with Erika in his arms he turned a rage filled glare to all assembled. "Who had not enough common sense not to heed my orders that she should be place under strict observation? Who!"

Amelia stepped forth.

"She was escorting me. And I do hope _Kraven_ that you remember that you are _not_ an elder and therefore, untitled to be giving orders around here."

Kraven snarled at her, "I found her, therefore she is my property. I am her sire and you would so well to remember that Viktor is the _only_ one I answer to. Not even you _Lady_ Amelia can challenge him."

His piece said, Kraven stalked away, his steps resounding against the runner that stretched the length of the corridor. There was a small whimper from the small bundle in his arms and unconsciously, Kraven shifted her so she wouldn't jar so much with every stride. _Gods! She was driving him mad!_

He laid her down on the bed, and watched her. Though burned, his blood was doing it's job, healing her and as he watched, skin re-knitted over bloody tissue. A knock sounded on the door, "Kraven, 'tis me. I thought you might require assistance."

He sighed. Jadin was not a threat, she was practically his little sister. The girl had been turned when she was younger, much younger than the woman currently lying on the bed. He admitted her into the room. Her face was that of a girl caught between childhood and womanhood. However, because of her change, she would retain the features for a long time to come.

"Jadin, perhaps you could help the lady once she wakes up? I don't need to guess to know seeing me is at the bottom of her mind."

The girl glared at him, "Now why would you say that Kraven? Far as I know, _any_ woman would be glad to be seen in your pleasure."

He sighed again, "You heard I was the one that changed her."

It wasn't a question but she still piped up with a, "Yep" that said 'I-have-no-idea-why-you're-running-away.'

"Did you also hear that I forced the change?" A horrified gasp followed the admission.

"No! Kraven you wouldn't! You could never-"

"But I did! I broke the most important code. I was supposed to bring her in as prey, but I was impatient! So I thought, what would one sip do… And before I knew it, I couldn't stop. Then I heard her siblings and I remembered they were prey! But I just couldn't do it!"

He whirled over to her, his eyes crazed, "You've seen what they do to slaves and prey! I couldn't let that happen to her! She is stubborn, she would never have outlasted the handlers! I couldn't let that happen to her!"

After he said his fill he was strangely quiet. Jadin took the opportunity to speak, "Kraven… You're smitten."

He cast Jadin an ugly look. "Just care for her and see that nothing untoward happens." He turned on his heel and stalked out the door

* * *

**AN:** It might take a while before I get another chapter to follow this. It was supposed to be a one-shot. I'm trying to make all chaps to be able to speak for themselves, but faihful readers as you can see I have failed miserably. Feel free to tell me what you think. And story ideas are welcome.


End file.
